Health Part 2 Deidaras View
by xxxdeitobilovexxx
Summary: I know I said Health was completed but I was bothered by some of my friends to write one in Deidaras view since the other was Tobis view, so this is what came up. Hope you enjoy everyone!


**Health Part 2 (Deidaras view)**

The word health has always been a sour word for me. Apparently since I was young my health had been failing me without me even knowing it. It was a while after I joined the akatsuki that I suddenly collapsed. Sasori had said that he didnt panic but considering how quickly Zetsu had been called I would say that he was quite worried about me. The few hours that were spent doing various tests on me were grueling. I could have sworn my body was used as a pin cushion from all the needles Zetsu was putting in me.

When finished Zetsu told me that I had a disease that was only seen in .01% of the Iwa population and that there was no cure for it. I didnt know what to do. I was slowly being destroyed from the inside. Zetsu then told me that one of my kidneys had failed and that we would have to remove it. I was prepared for the operation and was put to sleep. When I woke up Sasori was beside my bed. *Danna?* I asked and he looked down at me. *How are you feeling brat?* He asked. I hate it when he calls me brat. *Very tired. Did Zetsu san tell you what was wrong with me?* I ask. *No, he said that if you wanted to tell me, you could. It was up to you whether I knew or not.* I nodded. I thought about whether I should let my danna know what was wrong with me or not. If I tell him they may stop sending me on missions. I dont want to stop going on missions. Who knows what Leader would do if he found out I was sick. He would probably deem me as a broken ninja and would dispose of me. *He said that I just got really sick from all the missions we have been doing in a row without break. One of my kidneys failed from the stress on my body.* I lied. I couldnt let them know how serious it was. He didnt seem to believe me but said nothing about it and just proceeded to inform me that as soon as I was well again we would be leaving for Sunagakure to capture the Shukaku.

The one person I may have trusted in telling about my sickness died on that mission and I lost my arms. Of course my arms were reconnected but Danna was still gone. Still not knowing about my sickness, Leader assigned me a new partner so that my missions could continue. His name it Tobi. I wasnt exactly thrilled with my new partner. But as time went along I started to accept him for who he was and how he acted. After a while I found myself liking him as more than a partner. I have not felt this way since I was with sasori. Not long after coming to the conclusion that I was falling in love with him, he told me that he loved me. I remember it like it was yesterday.

We had just checked in to the hotel we would be staying in while on the month long mission we were assigned, and were unpacking our necessities. Apparently the clerk at the front desk thought that I was a girl and I was still fuming over it. Tobi had managed to get the key to our room and drag me away before I could kill her and blow our cover. I sat on the bed facing the wall grumbling about the woman when I felt the bed dip behind me. I turned and came face to face with tobi. He suddenly pulled his mask up and kissed me. I was so stunned I didnt react except for the widening of my eyes. When he pulled away he said how he felt about me and I admitted how I felt about him and from then on we became lovers.

A few years have passed and we are still together and happy. I still visited Zetsu every once in a while for a checkup on the progress of the disease. It was getting worse as time passed but I still hadnt told anyone about it. I made Zetsu swear that he would never tell tobi about it and he agreed. I didnt realize that just a few months later while heading out for a mission that my body would give out again. I collapsed once again as I did so many years ago with Sasori no danna. When I awoke I was back in the infirmary of the Akatsuki hideout. Tobi was talking to Zetsu.

*Zetsu san, what is wrong with Sempai?* Tobi had asked, I could hear his voice shaking. *Well.... He didnt want me telling anyone, but I think its time I at least told you....* Zetsu replied and Tobi remained silent waiting for a real answer. Finally Zetsu answered Tobi. *Deidara has a disease that is eating away at his body. It is an unknown disease that has only been seen in .01% of Iwagakures population. They are born with it, so there has only been maybe two or three cases of it. No cure has ever been found for it.* I could feel him looking at me. I wanted to fidget so bad. This air mask was so uncomfortable.

*w...wha?* there was a long pause. Tobi was in shock. *He asked me to never tell anyone.... when you two started seeing each other, he asked that I especially not let you know.... He didnt want you to worry about him.* Tobi didnt say anything. I was afraid that he was going to leave and never come back. But I could feel that he was still in the room and Zetsu continued talking. *You probably should not let him know that you know about it tobi. It will make him worry even more.* Zetsu said. *So..... Sempai has known he was sick since he was little?* Tobi asked shifting slightly. *No. We discovered it when he collapsed not long after joining the Akatsuki.... So he knew before you two became partners.... roughly he has known for about five years. When we discovered it, the disease had already destroyed his left kidney and we had to remove it.* Zetsu said moving to another part of the room cleaning up the things he used. *H...How far has it progressed now?* I could tell Tobi was on the verge of crying by the sound of his voice. *all his organs are starting to fail. Its hard to say how long it will be before they fail completely. It could be a day, it could be years. All I know is that they will fail him eventually.* Zetsu had replied while still cleaning up the room. *I will inform leader that you two will not be going on any missions for a while.* Zetsu said and I heard the click of the door closing indicating that he had left.

I could hear tobi coming toward the bed. He pulled up a chair and sat in it made himself comfortable. He took my hand in his considerably larger hands and started to play with the ring he had gotten me a couple of years ago. *Gomenasai tobi* I whispered and had obviously startled the larger man. *You are awake dei?* he said quietly. hai... I heard everything.... Im sorry I never told you about it tobi.... I was affraid that if I had told you, that you would have left me because I was broken and slowly dyeing....* I said starting to cry. I felt Tobi reach up and brush my tears away and looked like he could cry himself. *Dei, listen to me. I love you and always will, no matter what. I will never leave you, and I would never consider you broken.* he said now crying himself while holding onto my hand tightly. I looked up at him and smiled slightly while still crying *I love you too Tobi* I whispered quietly to him.

We spent the next two years happily without telling any of the other members of my sickness due to me wanting to continue missions no matter how sick I was. But, my visits to Zetsu san became more and more frequent until one visit had me completely bed ridden. The next few weeks I wasnt able to eat a thing and became thinner and thinner. My muscles started to deteriorate and I became weaker. I went to sleep one night after telling him goodnight and told him how much I loved him. When I woke up I wasnt in my bed in the infirmary where I had been, instead, I was some place warm and happy. I instantly knew I had died through the night. I didnt even get to say goodbye to him. I was permitted to watch over him through the years and watched him get older as the years passed. I watched as his body started to give out and he ended up with a disease also that was eating him from the inside. He was in a hospital and I watched as the doctors started to go crazy running around him and yelling back and forth between each other. Tobi was coming to me finally. I ran to the gates and waited. When he appeared outside the gates as I did so many years ago I walked out smiling from ear to ear like I always did when I greeted him. He smiled at me also. I think back to the word health and I remember thinking how after I met Tobi that one word didnt bother me so much. We enter the gate, both the picture of health once again.


End file.
